The present invention is especially designed to apply an interior lining to a container, as for example, the application of a liquid-tight liner to the interior of a milk carton made of a material which is not thoroughly liquid or air tight. Lined containers of this type are not, per se, new, however, prior art techniques for installing a liner of thermoplastic sheet material, and particularly for subsequently separating the installed plastic liner from its parent web and removing the container, have in general been time consuming and cumbersome to the point where the cost advantage of the container materials is largely dissipated.
The present invention is especially directed to a method and apparatus for efficiently seating a liner of thermoplastic material in a relatively deep container and removing the lined container from the liner installing apparatus.